Love finds its way out
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: A series of sasusaku love drabbles.


**Love finds its way out**

 **.**

 **.**

Why was this happening? We were ideal couple. We had a perfect relationship for years that turned into marriage this year. Our love was something to be envied for.

We loved each other a lot. We still do. Could it be that our love is fading? Is it true as they say 'love is until marriage'? Why do we keep fighting every now and then? I don't know why we have not talked to each other for two days.

I didn't even remember what the reason over which we were arguing was. It was something petty. Maybe it wasn't but now that I was sitting alone in the living room of my house in the middle of the night I seemed quite petty to me. It was hilarious that we fought over something that was of no importance now.

Warm tears started to roll down my cheeks. At this moment I didn't care about anything. I wanted everything back to as it was before. I wanted to be by his side again. I couldn't stay away from him anymore.

I was Uchiha Sakura-the wife of an amazing, wonderful and gorgeous man, namely Uchiha Sasuke and one of the high ranking doctors in the town. I was always known for my guts and will power- which according to some were the qualities that had captivated the powerful business heir, Uchiha Sasuke. But now I was breaking down like a shattering china doll.

It was past midnight but I would keep waiting for him. It was normal for him to come home late sometimes since being a business tycoon is not an easy job.

I would apologize. I didn't care who was at fault. Who was right and who was wrong. My pride didn't matter at that moment. I would do anything if it get me to spend the rest of the night in his arms.

After an hour or two, I heard the sound and front door opening followed by the sound of his light footsteps across the hall.

I know I should be running across the hall by now. I should be in his arms right now, telling him how much I missed him, how sorry I am and how much I loved him but I couldn't. I was stuck in my place. I was scared. I felt weak.

I was afraid of rejection. I was afraid that he would still be mad. I was afraid that he would not say that he loved me back to me. I was afraid that I would've to spend my night on the cold bed with more heartache than now.

I didn't wanted to see his eyes that are filled anything but love for me.

I kept sitting rooted in my place. I heard him went to the kitchen. I knew that now he would quietly climb the stairs and go to the guest room and sleep like past two days and my mind would keep reverberating with the sound of his door shutting throughout the night. I felt pathetic.

I wanted to be with him.

"Here" Sasuke said holding out something to me

My eyes went wide. I was too deeply immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Sasuke coming to stand in front of me. He was standing in front of me.

When I didn't say anything and just kept staring, he frowned and placed the bag on the table. After looking closely I found that it was my favorite chocolate ice-cream. It was something that he used to woo me when we dated back then.

"I bought it on my way back home." Sasuke said uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets, not looking at me.

There. It was all it took for me to crack.

I didn't thought twice when I jumped into his arms, holding him tight, crying freely, and telling him incoherent words.

I wasn't surprised when Sasuke held me equally tight and tried to comfort me. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I wonder if he was also having the same insecure thoughts as me. If he was also scared.

"I am sorry" I told him again and again.

"I am sorry too" he told me somewhere between my words.

I don't remember for how long we kept standing there, holding onto each other's, whispering soothing words, heartfelt confessions and new promises.

Love wasn't gone. It was always there. It's just us who are inexperienced to cope with the dynamics of this new relationship. But we have love to guide us on the path and that's all we need.

Now that I am sitting here, wrapped in his arms, resting my head against his shoulder and listening to his heartbeat calmly and he sitting entangled with me with equal serenity, I think even if being husband and wife ensures fighting. Then I will keep fighting and loving him throughout my life. If this is what it takes to stay by his side, then be it. Love will always find its way out.

* * *

A/N: Wow! It's been quite a while now. I am glad that I am finally posting something again. Well it was just some random idea I got yesterday and I posted it today.

New record. I am thinking of continuing it as drabble.

Before you go, do tell me how it was. It keeps my spirits up. Bye.


End file.
